Stargazing
by brie630
Summary: Sam and Dean take some time to watch the stars.


Title: Stargazing  
**Author:**slf630  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers/Timeframe:** Season 5 after Darkside of The Moon. No real spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** It's Kripke's sandbox, I'm just borrowing his toys. I promise to give them back when I'm done.  
**Warnings:** Wincest.  
**Summary:** Sam and Dean take some time to watch the stars.  
A/N: I was bored and looking for something to write when my muse decided to take a line from Swan Song and make it porny. This is a silent fic- no dialog at all. Sex scene not that graphic. The line that I used is "And when it was clear, They park her in the middle of nowhere, Sit on the hood, and watch the stars... For hours...Without saying a word." Also for some reason this wanted to be written in the present tense... so here ya go.

Dean glances at Sam from the corner of his eye. His little brother is sprawled out on the seat as usual, head leaning against the cool glass. They've been driving for hours- no particular destination in mind, just driving. It's a clear night; no clouds, moon simply a sliver. They're far enough from civilization that the stars are bright and plentiful. Dean takes just a moment to revel in the moment. They're alive and together. Nothing in the world but them, the open road, and the stars. Despite what he's seen, to Dean, _this _is Heaven. This time where they are just Sam and Dean. Not vessels, not pawns in some cosmic joke, not the warriors their father raised- just two brothers that love each other so completely and fiercely they fought Heaven, Hell and Earth to just be together.

There's a six pack in the back seat; still cold from where Dean bought it at the last gas station. He stretches his arm across the back of the bench seat, fingers idly playing with the soft silky strands of Sam's hair. He smiles when Sam shifts slightly into the touch, soft sigh escaping his lips. Dean wonders if this would make it into Sam's 'top ten' in Heaven as well. He steals one last quick glance at his brother, and if the small smile playing on his lips is any indication, it will.

Dean's hand slips further into Sam's hair as he turns off onto a deserted dirt path. They are well into the middle of nowhere- damn near midnight, so he doesn't worry about someone finding them. He drives down the bumpy road- if one could even call it that- until there are trees surrounding them and a small lake in front of them. He turns off the car, the ticking of her engine as she cools the only sound in the still of night. Sam turns slightly to him, eyebrow quirked in question, smirk replacing the smile. Dean misses the smile. He shrugs one shoulder before slipping out from behind the wheel. Grabbing the beer from the back, he sits down on the hood, scooting up until his back is against the windshield. He doesn't ask Sam to come with him- knows that his little brother will. He smiles to himself as he hears the familiar creek of the passenger's side door. His eyes slip closed, head laying back on the glass, as he feels the car dip with Sam's added weight.

He wordlessly hands Sam an open beer; their fingers brushing. Sam sits in the middle of the hood, legs crossed, head tipped back. Dean stares at his brother's profile as Sam stares at the stars over head. He's struck momentarily by how young Sam looks sitting there, eyes wide and sparkling like the tiny pin points of light he's engrossed in. He chuckles to himself as the thought hits that Sam- geek that he is- could probably name not only all the constellations but the stars themselves. The beer has been warmed by his hand by the time he thinks to take a drink.

Dean sits the bottle on the roof, along with the rest of the six pack. He tugs slightly on Sam's jacket sleeve, pulling his brother towards him. Sam pretends to huff but the smile is back as he twists around, settling between Dean's spread knees- back to chest. Dean takes Sam's bottle, warm now like his own and places it with the rest of them. Sam lays his head back, resting on Dean's shoulder, his large palms laying lightly on Dean's thighs- warming the flesh like they did the beer. Dean wraps his arms around Sam's broad shoulders, one hand resting on his heart and the tattoo that matches his own.

They sit like that for hours, watching the stars. Neither speak- just content to be there together. Twin heartbeats speaking words neither are good at. The_ I love you's_ or the _I'll never leave you's _or the _You're the most important person in the world to me _or the _I'd kill for you; I'd die for you's _left to be communicated through hands and heartbeats. They don't need to say it; they both _know_.

Sam shifts slightly, bringing Dean's attention back to his brother- not that it ever really isn't. He turns his head slightly, dimpled shy smile twisting Dean's stomach like always. Dean brings one hand up, thumb running over dimples that are so familiar they're like breathing. Sam tilts his head into Dean's hand, hazel eyes locking together. Neither can be sure who moves first, they mostly seem to move together- same as in every aspect of their lives. Their lips meet, soft slide at first. Sam pulls back, eyes searching Dean's face for something that Dean really can't be sure of. Dean smiles, hand carding through Sam's hair, pushing his bangs back. Dean pulls Sam back in, lips pressing together again. The angle is awkward, Sam still between Dean's legs, but neither seem to care.

Sam sighs once they part again, now turned more toward Dean- resting on his hip, his shoulder to the side of Dean's chest. Sam lays his head down, cheek pressing against Dean's heart. Dean runs his hand down Sam's side, fingers slipping under the waist band of Sam's jeans. Sam looks back up, another small smile playing on his lips. Dean smirks, wiggling his eyebrows causing Sam to laugh. Sam shifts up onto his knees, hands wrapping around Dean's ankles. He pulls until Dean is lying flat against the hood, head still on the glass. Dean sits up long enough to take off his leather jacket and over-shirt- settling back down in just his t-shirt and jeans. He looks up to see Sam already naked from the waist up. Sam leans back down, hands bracketing Dean's head on the glass. Dean moans as their lips meet again, Sam's tongue slipping inside. Dean runs his hands along Sam's side around to his back- loving the play of muscles beneath his hands. His roaming hands slide down to Sam's ass, cupping the muscular globes. He pulls Sam down more, their hips lining up. It is Sam's turn to moan as their trapped erections grind together.

They break apart when the need to breath becomes overwhelming. Sam's hands tremble slightly as he unbuckles Dean's belt. Dean grabs his hands, stilling them. He smiles when Sam meets his eyes; Sam's nerves seeming to settle. Dean wonders for a second how Sam can still get nervous when they have been doing this for years. Maybe it's excitement; he'd never asks, Sam never tells. His little brother returns to his task, hands calmer now. Dean lifts his hips once his button and zipper are undone; Sam tugging the demin down his legs. The car groans as Sam shifts to the side to remove Dean's boots and jeans. He runs his hands back up Dean's thighs, calloused fingers causing Dean's stomach to flutter when they reach the tender skin below the legs of his boxer briefs. Dean reaches a hand out, tugging on Sam's jeans with a pointed look. Sam rolls his eyes but quickly removes his own jeans; throwing them off the side of the car with the rest of the growing pile of cloths near the front tire. Sam lays back down on his side, right hand cradling his head. Dean turns his head towards his brother, seeking another kiss. Sam runs his hand down Dean's chest, palm resting on his hip as Dean wraps his arms around Sam's back, hands once again kneading Sam's ass.

They rarely get the chance anymore to take their time and really enjoy being together. With Angels and demons demanding so much of their time there's very little left for each other. So they spend more time making out and kissing than they have in months. Dean's roaming hands finally find their way into Sam's boxers, fingers curling around his straining length. Sam moans deep in his chest, nipping at Dean's bottom lip. He pushes Sam's underwear down and off before removing his own. Once naked, Dean pulls Sam on top of him, hips lining up perfectly. Their lube is in the trunk in Dean's bag; neither wanting to take the time to get it. Dean's hands settle on Sam's hips as his little brother shifts against him. They kiss again as Sam sets a slow rocking rhythm; sweat and pre-come slicking the way.

Dean pulls away from the kiss when he feels Sam's whole body tense above him. He watches as Sam falls apart; eyes half lidded and blown wide with lust, perfect white teeth biting his bottom lip, light pink flush that rises from his chest to settle high on his cheeks. Dean is bombarded by words like _beautiful_, _mine_, _love _and _forever_. Sam's hips stutter, rhythm becoming erratic as his orgasm hits; Dean gently rocking him through it. He holds off long enough on his own pleasure to watch Sam- the sight and sounds always enough to push him over. Sam kisses him as Dean's release joins Sam's on their stomachs.

Sam pulls away long enough to grab his discarded t-shirt to wipe them both off before settling back into the circle of Dean's arms. They lay the same as they did before, Sam between Dean's bent knees, back pressed to Dean's chest. Dean settles his hand back over Sam's heart- this time Sam brings his own hand up, lacing their fingers together. Dean's thumb rubs gently back and forth over the skin that he knows is marked by the tattoo; nose nuzzling in the back of Sam's hair. They both tip their heads back- watching the stars again; still not saying a word.


End file.
